Romanoff and Hill
by fuckitol
Summary: As the title says and the genre says this is a porn fic, between Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff. M for Explicitly explicit sex scenes


Deputy Director Maria Hill. After the incident in in New York, she went from run of the mill agent to Second in command to Nick Fury. She was in the shower after a work out in the SHIELD gym. As usual, she'd get herself wet between the thighs thinking if Captain Rogers really was legendary, she knew his track record was legend but she wondered if the real _man _was legendary. She was alone in the showers so she began to ride on her fingers at the thought of being pressed up against those rock hard abs. She was lost in an erotic dreamland and was only brought back to reality by a door closing. _Fuck, I was close to cumming, _she thought, pissed off at her intruder. She quickly finished in the shower and grabbed a towel and covered herself. The intruder was Agent Romanoff. She didn't seem to have been in the gym so Hill wondered what she was doing here so late. She quickly ran into a locker and changed into her shield uniform. She walked out and confronted Natasha.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked authoritatively.

"I could ask you the same thing." Was the cool reply.

"No, you couldn't. I'm the superior officer, I question you not the other way round." Retorted Maria in the same tone.

"I'm here on Fury's orders. I was about to work out when I heard the shower run and a few mentions about Rogers." Natasha answered, with a knowing look.

"Well, it was me. You can go." Hill answered, fighting a blush.

Romanoff turned around and it was in that moment that Hill realised how curved her Russian workmate's ass is. She felt herself swooning. She kicked herself for never noticing it. Or maybe she kicked herself for never realising that maybe she was Bi. After reading her profile she knew Natasha was too. Maybe that was why she was here, and now Hill had shut her out, without realising that she wanted her, and this didn't feel like a passing crush, she needed to taste this woman. And now.

"Natasha! Wait!" Maria yelled stupidly.

Romanoff was just out off the showers but still within earshot of a shout. She spun back hopeful that maybe she could fulfil her secret and buried urge. She walked back into the locker room to see Maria Hill in her bra and panties. _This is good, real good,_ Romanoff thought, trying her best not rip the panties off and making Hill beg for mercy.

"I need you." Hill blurted out.

This was enough for Romanoff. She ripped off her jumpsuit and revealed her beautiful tits and worked her legs out of the jumpsuit, making her breasts shake. When she had fully revealed herself she noticed a wet patch between Maria's legs. Romanoff and Hill knew what each other wanted. they ran into each other and kissed passionately. Hill loved the feeling of Romanoff's beautiful ass in her hands and soft, supple tits against her own chest and Romanoff loved that Maria was a first timer in the field of lesbian sex, hell maybe even sex altogether, but her hands seemed to know what they were doing so she didn't mind. Their tongues wrestled against each other. For Maria being made to ask an inferior agent was sickening and Natasha wasn't going to be beaten off a newbie, with her experience. They were pushing each other around into the shower room and Romanoff punched the nearest shower to make the warm water flow onto each other. That was a fetish of Natasha, warm water while fucking, nothing compared to it. Maria felt that she was losing the heated tongue battle so, to her hatred of herself, she gave up. She didn't mind to give in against her, for this woman she would fuck dry. Natasha realised she had won against the Deputy Director and she pulled off of her beautiful partners tits and asked a question Maria really wanted to hear.

"Wanna quit the foreplay?" Romanoff asked, seductively.

"Fuck yes!" Hill almost shouted at her.

"I'll walk you through it, lie down." Romanoff said, wanting to please the first time lesbian.

Romanoff needed to hear no more. Maria lay on the soaking wet shower floor and positioned herself so that the shower would beat down the water onto her already dripping clit.

"No, you don't need a shower head, that's my job." Romanoff said in the same seductive tone. " After you cum, I want you to make me cum."

Romanoff lay on her breasts and out her lips to the tight cunt that belonged to Maria Hill. She let her professional tongue slip in and out of Hill's pussy. She slipped her hands under the Deputy Directors ass and began to squeeze. This must have turned her on even more because Romanoff could feel Hill's pussy begin to cooperate with the Russian silver tongue. Hill began to moan and she must have been close to cumming, she had begun to ride the tongue like this was her last day on Earth. Romanoff removed her hands from under her and placed them on her soft tits and begun to play with them. Slowly she replaced her tongue with her hand and begun to fist the tight director. She licked her way up to her tits, as way of saying to her "this is my territory, not Rogers!" She started to lick her way up the tits . When she reached the glorious summit she nibbled and sucked on them, and made Maria scream in pleasure, Romanoff felt her hand be drenched in Maria's cum. She placed her hand in front of the gushing pussy and then washed Maria's tits in the stuff. Maria moaned. Romanoff knew her job on Hill was done, hopefully Maria picked up some tips on the practical demonstration maybe even added some stuff.

"How was that for you?" Romanoff asked, pleased with how loud she made Maria scream.

"Fucking amazing, I want to return the favour." Panted Maria, rubbing her tits.

"I'd expect nothing less." Natasha replied, rubbing herself.

Maria gathered herself and stood up. She pushed Romanoff to the ground, taking her usual authoritative stance, unlike Romanoff she didn't start with the pussy. No, she wanted to make the anticipation to kill Romanoff. She lay on top of the agent and kissed her as passionately as last time but this time she expected to win the tongue war and she did but she savoured the taste, the saliva, and appreciated every crevice of this beautiful redhead's mouth. She removed her tongue from the Russian and began to suck hard on her neck. When she pulled off her she had left a huge love bite, _That'll take some explaining, _Hill thought. She left the neck and begun work on the Russian tits of Natasha Romanoff. She nibbled and sucked the same way the Russian did to her. She loved fondling those tits in her mouth, and so did Natasha, but Maria knew it wouldn't be fair if she didn't work on her pussy. She slid down to the Russian vagina. She began to eat the glorious meal before her. Natasha was massaging her tits and moaning in pleasure thanks to Maria. This gave Maria a good feeling, probably because she had never done this before and it felt good knowing she was doing well. Natasha's moans grew louder and at that point the deputy director had realised she had neglected the curvaceous ass just inches from her face. She took the same action as Natasha and slipped her hands under the Red Headed Russian. Maria fondled Natasha and added the occasional pinch, she begun to get curious and wondered if Natasha was into any kinky stuff. It turned out she was. As Natasha's moans grew steadily louder Maria stole a glance at the clock which was just visible through the locker room door, it was almost 8 o'clock, which is when most agents show up to use the SHIELD gym, to try and speed things up Maria decided to use her tongue and hands. Each time her tongue left her cunt she would wiggle her fingers. This sent Natasha crazy, the shallow breathing of her partner old Maria the Natasha was close to cumming. So she, like Natasha, replaced her tongue with her fist and started one last nibble on her huge tits. She could feel her partners heart rate rise, _Almost done_, Maria thought. She sent her fist into overdrive and Natasha nearly brought SHIELD HQ to it's foundations with how loud she screamed. Maria lay next Natasha and rested her head on her chest, her heart was beating out of its cage.

"How was that, for you?" Maria asked.

"Amazing. You?" Romanoff replied

"Fantastic." Hill answered.

"Better than you Captain Rogers fantasies?" Natasha teased.

"Fuck you." Hill laughed.

**And that's the story that I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it **


End file.
